


Come Get me

by Singingpeonies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Public Sex, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: Plain and simple. Exactly what a woman hoped her life would be. Nearly no drama. Regular decent sex. Pure love. A good life.A boring life.





	1. Washington DC

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OK. So instead of chapters. I'll be titling these by location. You'll see why with this chapter. Anyway... come find me on tumblr where this has already been completed. @brownsugarcocoabutterwildflowers

"...it's just perfect. Plain and simple."

Plain and simple. Exactly what a woman hoped her life would be. Nearly no drama. Regular decent sex. Pure love. A good life.

A boring life.

Sam spent weeks, years, away. Chasing a ghost while you waited. And when he came back he hung up his wings, swearing things would go back to normal. Then they did. After so much waiting he's was back. And things were great.

He returned to his job at the vet hospital. Both of you home by 5:30 parking in your driveway in matching BMW's. Dinner by 6:30. A few TV shows or a movie. Love making. Then bed by 10. 

Like clock work.

You even saw the proposal coming. It was the next step. Plain. And simple.

Now, well after all your friends and families had left and you made the drive home, showered, made love and Sam fell asleep you lay awake staring at the ring weighing on your hand.

Your relationship with Sam had always been, easy. Even while he was gone. Phone calls encrypted and videos scrambled. You still felt his love.

But it was easy. Too easy. Something inside felt restless as soon as he slid the ring on your finger. He'd said he loved you and would you be his wife. Nothing about how he needed you, couldn't live without you. The problem was he didn't have any fire or passion for you. Your relationship was loving but lacked that lust that you saw in other relationships. Sam adored you but he didn't desire you. Not as far as you knew. The man chased a strangers best friend around the world.

But he'd never chased you.

You sighed and rose from the bed. Quickly you pulled on a pair of jeans and tank top which you covered with Sam's academy sweatshirt. Quietly you packed a small weekend bag with some essentials.

Calling a cab you left a note on your side of the bed. 

"Sam, 

I love you. You're the whole world to me. But I can't do this if you don't need me the same way. Our life together is content. Predictable. There's nothing wrong with that, but I want passion. Passion I don't think you feel for me. I don't want to be a given. I want to be the woman you can't live without. I want to look at you and know that you feel the fire in your blood for me the way I feel it for you. I'm not leaving and this isn't goodbye. I guess you'll have to wait for me like I did for you."

You left your nude lipstick printed at the bottom and shut the door with a soft click.

"Where to ma'am?"

"Airport. American Airlines please." New York felt like a good place to start.


	2. New York

New York

You booked a cute air bnb in Brooklyn and ate out the first night. Trying desperately not to call Sam. Text him a cute picture of you and the skyline. Facetime him from the observation deck of the Empire State Building.

He invaded your every thought. Which was the biggest part of your apprehension to tie yourself to him forever. You constantly updated him on what you were doing. Where you were and just if you were thinking of him. Sam hardly ever reciprocated. You wanted him to miss you. 

To crave you.

And when he did get his hands on you...you wanted him to make your body feel things you only read about. Pulsing and gushing and shaking.

Sam was an excellent lover. He never left you unsatisfied, but occasionally you wondered if satisfying you satisfied him. If he wanted more. If you could give it to him.

Lost in thought you only just noticed that your ride arrived at the Jamaican lounge/club you'd been told about. Dressed in your very first and only fashion nova dress you stepped from the car and made your way inside. Acutely aware of all eyes on you.

Settling in at the bar you took in the scene. A red haze filled the room. It smelled of sweet drinks and weed. Beautiful glowing black body's grinding and pressed against each other. You'd never seen anything like it.

"Can I get you something?" You nod and order. You're just moving to turn around to the bar to order another when you feel a warmth at your back. Two strong hands follow to lay against the bar top trapping you between the body and the bar.

"What are you doing here Stella?" Sam practically growls into your ear and it's the first time he's EVER spoken to you that way. "You leave me...leave a note. In the middle of the fucking night." You're surprised to admit his fury is turning you on. He takes a deep breath.

"Let's go home. We'll discuss this." He says calmly and you rage. Whirling around you smack his cheek.

"I'm not going Sam. I'm not going to pretend I'm happy staying there anymore. Maybe I could be but..." You trail off unsure how to word it.

"But. What." He bites out, so close you can smell his Cologne. You can feel his breath puff against your cheek. "You think I don't desire you? I love...God every inch of you."

You don't let him finish.

"That's only part of it Sam. And not what I mean and you know it." You feel restless again. Pinned by his gaze with a hunger there that you've never seen before.

"Tell me..." He commands.

"I just..."

"Spit it out Stella."

He's always been impatient with your need to try and word everything perfectly.

"I want you to want to chase me Sam. Want me. I want you to be desperate without me..." You trail off knowing you sound needy and dramatic as fuck. "Like I am for you."

"I'm still not understanding. What makes you think I don't?" He asks. 

"See you don't even get it."

"Then explain it Stells..."He says.

"Everything we do is routine. Every kiss and touch and even when we make love. It's...generic. Haven't you ever wanted to...I don't know make love on the couch? Or wake me up in the middle of the night?" You shrug in exasperation. "When Steve asks you to run off to the ass end of some long forgotten war torn country to look up under a rock for his long lost friend that tried to murder you both, you went. I tried to join you in the shower and give you a blow job and you shrug me off." You rant. You can tell your comments land because Sam takes a step back.

"You're more passionate about following your captains orders, than you are about the woman you asked to be your wife. Why is that?" You accuse. And now that the words are finally free they keep coming. "And it's not just about sex. This is about our lives period. I feel like an accessory. Like a loving girlfriend/fiance/wife is what you're supposed to have and it just happens to be me. I..." You choke back a sob which makes Sam's face crumble. "I feel disposable."

"I...I don't..."

"Exactly..." You bat at the tears and stand pushing him away from you.

You can't believe it...but you leave him standing there and hail a cab back to the brownstone you're staying in and ask the driver to wait outside. Upstairs you shower, change, pack and return the key to the neighbor. 

"To the airport."

Maybe LA will fair better. There was no way he'd follow you there.


	3. Los Angeles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short thing... Also don't know if I mentioned this before but FUCK INFINITY WAR MY SWEET BABY ANGEL SAM WILSON LIVES.

The ding from your phone startles you to sit upright in your lounger. That particular ding meant an encrypted message from Sam. Fury swept through you like a fire.  
He's off on a fucking mission.  
You snatch up the device and poke at it aggressively until the message is displayed.

The subject says: I know...

My Stella,

I hope youre mine when this is over. When I've convinced you that I'm so in love with you that I can't breathe without you here. I miss you here with me. I miss how you smell after your perfume has all but gone at the end of the day and you fall into my arms on the couch. It's so raw and you. Before you take a shower and like a brat you refuse to wear any of the pajamas you buy but walk around in my shirts. It drives me crazy.

The first time I saw you I felt like I was being set on fire. You were so beautiful baby, your smile took my breath away. I knew I was going to marry you someday, even then. I wanted you to smile at me like that for the rest of my life.

Then you gave me a chance. You had been curving niggas left and right all semester and then we got partnered on that differential analysis project. I'd been dreaming about you and when we turned in our paper you looked up at me and asked me out. I must have looked like a moron because I thought I imagined it. 

Stells that night was the best of my life. After dinner when you kissed my cheek and ran up the stairs, I felt like every dumbass in those sappy romantic movies. I went home and jerked off, then again in the shower, then after. I couldn't stop thinking about your lips, even just on my cheek. I wanted to taste you. I wanted to be so deep inside you you'd only want me. Then I started thinking about how beautiful you'd be, if I got you pregnant. Baby that scared me. I didn't want to be that guy. So I started slowing down. I wasn't paying attention to what you wanted not in that aspect of our relationship. I was so unprepared for how much I loved you it scared me. I was afraid of scaring you. I was afraid of hurting you.

Do you remember when I came back from basic? We made love all over my place and I'd managed to actually put bruises all over your beautiful skin. Hand prints on your waist and wrist. You were so sore. I felt sick that I'd hurt you. I never wanted to make you feel pain that way because I was being so selfish. I was sure you were going to leave me. You made me give you a massage and ice cream instead. Told me to kiss it better. 

All I could see, when I saw my hands on you wasn't the pleasure I made you feel or even the pleasure I felt. I saw you wrecked you were. How you wouldn't wake up. Your voice. Baby I thought I broke you. 

From then on I just had to keep reminding myself to slow down. I had to remember that I could in fact break you no matter how strong you are. 

Every moment I've spent with you has been the best of my life. You make me so supremely happy I thought I was showing you that. But I wasn't being fair to you. 

My momma used to say I could get so caught up in my own head I couldn't see my own reflection if I was standing in a hall of mirrors. She said I was like my daddy that way. Before he died, momma said he'd be so caught up in what he THOUGHT was supposed to be happening, in the idea of perfect, that he'd forget that humanity and imperfection make life worth it. 

I think she's right. I was doing that with you. I want so badly to be perfect for you that I forgot that you wanted me when I wasn't perfect. You wanted me when I was a wanted fucking criminal. When I was gone.

So I'm gonna chase you girl. All around this globe. I'll go BACK to the ends of the universe to find you and bring you back. I'm going to wait for you. I'm going to prove to you I desire you. Just like I always have but I hid from myself and you. I'm not hiding anymore baby. 

Ready or not my Stellar Girl here I come.

I love you,

Your Sammy.

You wiped away the tears falling down your cheeks. Fuck. Now what?


	4. Atlanta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey. Hi. There's smut down there. Just...so you know. If the Explicit rating weren't enough.

Atlanta 

AN: Technically...not two in one day...it's definitely Sunday...whatever. Don't expect shit from me until at least Tuesday.

Two Days. Fourty Eight hours since you left LA and since Sam's email came in. He didn't come to you there and it bothered you enough that you moved. Atlanta seemed like a good idea, lively and warm. 

As soon as you touched down you got a car to your room and set out to explore. You made contact with a few people from college who encouraged you to go out. So you did but inevitably ended up back in the hotel alone. Of course you flirted and let men buy you drinks. All the while being honest and clear whole showing off your ring. Leaving disappointed men in your wake was a good bump to your confidence until you were back in the room. Alone in the King size bed thinking about your man. 

Tonight you decided to see a movie. Not entirely sure which just to not sit in that room and think about Sam. The look he gave you when you walked away in New York. The hurt when you questioned his feelings for you. Had you gone too far?

You shook your head and selected the movie starting soon. The Rocks newest action film. It would do.

A large popcorn and a coke later you're seated in the very back. Earlier being a brat you bought the three seats on either side of you. And settled in. Halfway through the previews when someone sits next to you.

"Excuse me..." You fall silent at Sam's look. 

"No talking during the movie Stella." He murmurs and grabs a handful of popcorn. You stare mouth wide open as he takes off his jacket and lays it over you, face blank as he explains, "I know you get cold."

The information hits you in the chest. He does know that stuff. Little stuff. He dumps a box of peanut mnms into the popcorn grumbling about you trying to act like you weren't going to get up right when the movie began just to get the candy you decided against earlier.

"It's the best way to eat it." You mumble. Sam smiles at that and lifts the armrest. Stubbornness keeps you in your seat when you'd like to lean against his chest and be comfortable. Twenty minutes into the movie you give up and lean over. Sam doesn't gloat just shakes his head at one of The Rocks puns and wraps an arm around you.

He smells damn good. Just like he always does. Like a man. Like comfort. Like home. And as always his closeness sets you on fire. Your breath hitches and Sam snaps his head to you.

He's looking at you for a minute a series flashes on the screen illuminating his expression.

"Sam..." You whisper just as his fingers make contact with your nipple. 

"You think I don't desire you..." It's a statement. Because it's true you do, did, think that. "Stella I desire you all the time. I just..." He stops speaking but his fingers continue down your body after working both nipples to a tight peak. He glances over and hikes up your sundress after you continue to stare at the screen. 

Was this really happening?

His fingers danced over your panties. 

Yes. It really was. 

"When we started dating I thought about doing this to you...I can't even tell you how many times." He whispers into your ear. 

You squirm in what you hope is a subtle way. But you can feel the puff of air on your neck as he huffs a laugh. 

"You miss me baby? I miss you. At home in our bed. And now that I know you don't want me to be gentle..." He pinches your clit between two fingers and the feeling shocked you. "I keep thinking about how I can not be gentle all over the place."

"Sam..." You whisper.

"Gotta keep quiet Stells. You want to cum don't you? Right here. Where anyone could hear or look over and see you getting off on my fingers. If only I'd been paying attention. Could have been making you feel good 24/7." He kissed your neck where it met your shoulder and you shivered. At this react N he chanced pulling the cup of your dress and bra down and sucked a hard nipple into his mouth before releasing it to the cool theater air. This was too much what if someone saw? Did you care?

Sam's fingers finally slid inside you filling you immediately with two long Calloused fingers. He stroked you just right and you couldn't keep your hips still if you tried. Especially not with the constant praise Sam was whispering. 

Unbeknownst to you Sam was keeping an eye on the screen, timing his strokes and hopefully your orgasm to a loud point. He thrust harder and you gasped clutching at the arm that was wrapped around you. Softly you moaned his name unable to hold it in. You were so close.

"You gonna cum for me girl?" He asks and his other hand joins to rub tight circles around your clit which sends you into a blinding orgasm just as a series of explosions rattle the Dolby speakers and drown out your keening his name. He doesn't stop until you've whimpered your way through two more action packed scenes.

When the lights come up Sam is sucking you off his fingers and you're watching him hungrily. Your clothes are put back in order and the popcorn sit forgotten in the seat next to you. When he finishes obscenely licking his fingers clean he kisses the corner of your mouth and leaves. Fucking saunters from the theatre. 

It isn't until you're halfway to the hotel that you realize he left you his jacket. And no one's goddamn business of you sleep in it.


	5. Miami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is short. Very short. Just a moment between the two.

What. The. Fuck. 

The rain had been relentless. This was NOT what's you expected when you decided on Miami. You wanted to continue with the warmth. And maybe if you kept moving you wouldn't give into the feeling in your belly to go home and to put this behind you. 

Something was keeping you going. A fear that maybe, although improbable, Sam was saying all the right things to get to you home only for things to return to the way they had been. But this fucking rain.

Thunder wasn't your favorite thing. Regardless of how adorable you found the God that ruled it. It was sudden and loud. So since you'd arrived you'd been bunked down in your hotel. Glaring at the window and thinking about your relationship with Sam. 

A crack of thunder rattled the walls and you buried yourself beneath the covers cursing wildly. The rain fell aggressively and it didn't help your nerves. The thunder sounded again. 

"Sam!" You called out immediately feeling foolish. You started shaking with the force of your tears. 

Suddenly you're gathered up, blankets and all, into a pair of strong arms. At first you fight until the voice filters through. 

"Shhh...calm down Stella. I'm right here baby. You're safe." He says continuously until you manage to calm enough to unwrap the blankets and look at him. You kiss him hard, unable to fight that urge.

Sam kissed you back before pulling back. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I was stuck in traffic."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. What matters is that you came." You whisper into his collarbone from where you're tucked against his body. 

"As soon as I heard about the storm I knew I had to get to you." He kisses the top of your head. "Get some sleep my love."

"I love you Sam. You know that right?" You murmur snuggling close. 

You're out before you can hear his response. 

And when you wake up breakfast is warm beside your bed and so are the sheets next to you. But Sam is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are to me what applause is to tinkerbell


	6. London

London was amazing so far. The weather was nice mostly sunny but no storms, thank God, which was perfect for sightseeing. You hit every landmark you possibly could trying your best to stay focused and not miss Sam. 

It was impossible. You kept thinking of how fun it would be to ride the ferris wheel with him and how into the beer he'd be.

After a week you hadn't seen him yet. Maybe he wasn't going to chase you overseas. But that just made you angry. He'd chased Steve all over. Sam had become a felon for him. 

But for you he wasn't going to do any of it. Figures. You huff and head to the shop the concierge had arranged for you to shop at. It's quick and you thank the girl that works there for building a very late lunch for you. She winks and you smile politely even though you have no clue what she's being so tongue in cheek about.

After gathering your meal she calls you a cab and the driver brings you to the ferris wheel. You buy your ticket and climb inside. The cat you walk into is empty and you're surprised when no one else joins you. You pull out the sandwich and automatically separate it ready to hand the other half you KNOW you won't eat to Sam. But he's not there. You're about to move when a dark slim hand moves to grab it from you. 

You know even before looking that it's Sam. His presence feels so familiar. Your whole body responds to him. He smiles down at you and you can see it through the reflection of the glass. 

"You thought I wasn't coming?" He asks.

You shrug trying for nonchalant and take a bite of your sandwich. He does the same. Both of you eating quietly as the ferris wheel makes its round. At the bottom you try to leave as you're sure you're supposed to. Sam grabs your arm and the doors don't open. It makes its way around again and Sam pulls you to his chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to let you go? Wherever you end up I'm going to be there. I am going to be there." He says. 

"Sam...I don't know what I'm doing out here anymore." You admit. He kisses the top of your head and his hands massage your waist.

"Baby. Do you feel like we've solved anything?" He asks and it reminds you of how he speaks to his patients sometimes. Quiet and sure that you know the answer.

You shrug. 

"I feel like...we're almost there."

He nods.

"That's why. And I'm not going to use this moment to convince you that you should come home. Because I really really want you to. God do I miss home with you. I also know that you won't be happy with our life until you know for sure that I am so in love with you I can't live without you." His hands are warm even through the sweater dress you have layered over a pair of leggings to combat the chill from the rain.

"You'll let me run." You say somewhat incredulous.

"I'm not letting you do shit. You're a grown ass woman. I'm not your daddy...unless in very specific situations we'll revisit later," You can't help but laugh when he growls that out into your ear, "But I am not going to MAKE you come home. I'm going to make you WANT to." The declaration makes you feel like a bubble of love expands inside you.

You turn in his arms to face him and kiss him. He smiles against your lips. You pull away and realize that the ride has stopped. The view of the darkening sky is nearly as breathtaking as Sam's kisses.

He descends on you again and backs you up into the glass. When your body meets the railing he turns you and presses against your back.

His mouth is hot on the skin of your neck and serves as a distraction for his hands dragging your leggings and panties down your legs just enough.

"Sam..." You whimper hesitancy thick in your voice.

"Stella girl..." He commands and you shiver. "Unless it's a moan I don't want to hear it."

You nod. You're literally half naked on top of the world. The sun is setting and it casts a beautiful light through the car.

The sound of Sam's zipper being undone makes you feel almost giddy. You can't believe this is happening. The tear of a condom while his fingers tease your now obviously dripping pussy.

Sam takes a step closer and you sigh. He leans over you and places your hands on the railing bending you at the waist. Then his hands are guiding your hips back into him and his sliding inside you he sets a slow and shallow pace working himself inside you. It's been nearly a month and he's always been a tight fit. 

"Goddamnit...baby you feel so good. Miss you girl..." He murmurs shifting a bit before pulling out and thrusting forward. The stretch is incredible and you do moan. "Touch your pussy baby. We don't have too long." Sam pants out fucking into you even harder. The sound of his body meeting yours is deafening in the completely uncovered room. It occurs to you that anyone could look up and see what's happening. The cars around you could see. Your fingers circle your clit and you let out a wail as you cum around him. Sam continues to fuck you into another orgasm before he cums with a curse.

As soon as he cums the ride begins to move. He quickly removes the condom and disposes of it. He pulls wet wipes out of nowhere and cleans you up. Kissing you long and deep while helping you redress. By the time you reach the bottom Sam looks down at you and your heart stops. There's so much amusement, and pure love in his eyes you have to catch your breath.

"I'll be seeing you Stells. Maybe make this little hide and seek thing a challenge. And stop checking in on Facebook." He laughs long and loud and saunters away. 

The bastard.


	7. Ireland (Interlude)

The two day trip to Ireland before heading East was spur of the moment. You take the train and have a wonderful time drinking warm hot chocolate and reading in the estate room. Then the ferry which was just as amazing.

The first morning you spend there you have the strongest tea you've ever had and a delicious breakfast. Then head out for a hike.

About halfway up the mountain you get the distinct feeling that someone is following you. You keep your head forward but can hear someone moving behind you. But now matter how many times you look there's never anyone there. Shaking your head and hoping beyond hope that it's Sam you reach your destination and stare out over the view.

"You ever seen something so beautiful?"

You jump about a mile in the air and smack the buff arm to your left.

"Jesus Christ Steve. What the hell?" You shout and smack him again for good measure. He has the good sense to look properly ashamed for scaring you. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you so bad." He murmurs. "I just...I needed to talk to you and when I saw you book the trip..."

"Saw me?" You question.

"Uh. Yeah. We all...I...I feel bad for this mess between you two. I kept Sam away for so long. But you're such a good woman Stella. God. To put up with him and all I dragged you guys through." He rambles and just keeps going not letting you get a word in edgewise. "Bucky and Nat are here too. Sam helped us we're going to help him. Keep an I on you. Make sure you're safe." 

You cast a look around knowing if your husband...fiance...fiance's team didn't want to be seen they wouldn't be. 

"Bucky is in a tree a few meters back. Nat is leading Sam around. We told him we had a line on you in Germany. Tony is..." Steve chuckles."We tried to stop him but he's wiring funds to your account. Just enough to make sure you're not worrying. He understands the need to run to clear your head. We all do." 

"That's not what this is Steve..." You whisper.

"Are you sure?" Steve says just as quietly. "Because this kind of feels like it. Look. Sam hasn't told is what's going on. Not exactly. But I'm a tactical genius. I'm literally built to see the broad spectrum of things and where it all leads. Can I tell you what I notice about the two of you?"

You shrug. You're still a little choked up that everyone is involved.

"I know that you love each other. I know that as soon as you walk into a room Sam knows. His eyes follow you everywhere. He used to carry a bottle of your perfume with us while we were out there looking for Bucky and Hydra and spray it on his bed to feel close to you. Your pulse picks up near him. He has to physically stop himself from touching you. And when you look at him it's like the world disappears. He treats you like spun glass because you're that precious to him. I'll be honest, I haven't seen love like that since my dah looked at my ma. You have real passion and love between you." Steve finishes. He turns you toward him and wipes the tears away. "I figment mean to make you cry Stella Bella. I just wanted you to know that...Whatever you're running from its OK. Run all you want. But I have a feeling you already know where your finish line is." He emgulfs you in one of his huge hugs. The kind that remind you of your brother. You stand there for a while until Steve's stomach growls so loud you swear he shakes leaves off the tree and you laugh for a long time. 

He leads you back down and Bucky joins you. He throws an arm over your shoulder and swaggers the rest of the way to the hotel chatting about Natasha and tattling on Sam.

They buy you a huge lunch and you giggle your way through it. They leave you at the hotel with kisses on the cheek and winks. Then they disappear. 

When you reach your room after a long day you're u surprised to find a plane ticket to Paris and a key to a private penthouse just outside the city. From Natasha no doubt.

"Paris it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN. So no Sam. But there will be PLENTY of him soon. Comment pleeeease.


	8. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooorry this took so long. I was moving. Then Coachella. Just...lots of things. Anyway here you are.

"It's beautiful here." You say when the very distinct redhead joins you on the balcony of your suite.

She allows a small smile. One you notice she only gives to few people. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it. I have a few more gifts for you then I'm grabbing the Brooklyn Boys and getting scarce." She says quietly. 

You turn quickly and bundle the woman in a tight hug. She's stiff at first, like always, but eventually she melts and wraps her arms around you and you hold her tight. 

"Thank you Natasha. Not just for always having Sam's 6 but for having mine too." You whisper.  
She huffs a laugh and squeezes before lifting her head and pressing a small friendly peck of a kiss to your cheek she grins and whispers away toward the door.

"Ooo...I have no idea how you got in here but I know it was cute you little spy doll." You sass as the door shuts behind her.

You follow her path and spy a box on the bed. You narrow your eyes and open it dubiously. The contents are stunning. A floor length red dress and a pair of grey heels. Underneath it all is a note from Sam. 

Baby,  
I hope you'll let me actually take you out tonight instead of just running up on you. Ever since I first came to this city I knew I wanted to bring you back. Please let me share this with you. It's all up to you. If you do want to go out with me tonight meet me downstairs at 8:30.  
I love you Stella Girl,  
Your Sammy.

You grin and hold the note to your chest grinning like a fool. On a whim you pick up your phone.  
It only rings once.

"Stella. Baby. Hi. I mean... Are you okay?" He asks.

"I would love to go out with you tonight..." You say. Your heart is beating like it used to when you first started dating. "...and thank you. For my dress. And the shoes." You nervously shove your hair from your face and sit on the bed.  
Sam sighs in relief.

"Good. I mean, thank you." He says and you can hear the smile in his voice. "I'll be happy to see you. Up close. Better than through this damn window."

Your head snaps up to the wall of glass that leads to the balcony. 

"Fuck...I'm not...Jesus...I just needed to see that you made it to the room OK." He explains quickly sounding panicked.

"Sam. It's okay." You say and shrug then with a grin you wiggle your fingers at him in a playful wave.

"Hey, I see you pretty girl." He says.

"Sam..."

"Yeah baby."

You turn toward the windows sitting criss-cross on the bed.

"I miss you." You whisper and stare outside at where he is. Even if you can't seen him you can feel his eyes on you. 

"I'll see you tonight. 8:30 sharp." He tells you and kisses the phone.

You do the same and hang up. Standing you go to the balcony and blow a kiss to the wind knowing somehow Sam is catching it. Then you turn and head inside and begin to get ready.

*************  
At 8:29 you exit the private elevator and head to the lobby. When you step around the corner you see Sam looking panty dropping gorgeous in a perfectly cut suit. He's lined and when you get close enough you can smell him. 

He holds out a hand to you and extends it motioning for you to turn and let him see all of you in the dress. Your hair is tucked up into a high puff of painstakingly defined coils that shine under the glimmering lights of the lobby. Sam just stares at you for a moment before grabbing your hands.

"You are so beautiful." He says and his tone suggests that he means it.

"Thank you. You look damn good too Sam." You free one of your hands to smooth a hand over his chest and his sleeve. "Always like to see my man in a good suit."

San pins you with his gaze and takes a step closer.

"Your man?"

"Mine. That was never, ever, in question." He kisses you a slow burn of a kiss that starts a ember low in your belly. It's a promise.

"Come on. Let's go. I have a surprise. Well...four. I have four surprises." He says and drags you out to your waiting car.

You trade teasing seductive kisses on the way to wherever he's taking you. It's a heady feeling having all of this pure love and passion directed at you. Now that you know he feels the same you feel like neither of you are holding back. With a jolt you pull away from a long exploratory kiss. 

Sam looks down at you just as the car stops.

"What's wrong?" You shake your head.

"Later" Sam eyes you skeptically. "Sam I swear."

He nods and pulls you out of the car and to the sidewalk in front of a jazz club. 

"Oh my God." He grins and leads you inside. It's the club your grandparents met at. Your mother an African refugee working as a singing waitress and your grandfather an American soldier who stayed behind after the war to play music with the house band. They met and fell in love. Eventually getting married and moving to Savanna where they raised your father and where they live even now. 

"I told you about this..."

"Nearly eight years ago." He murmurs into your ear guiding you inside and to a table that's been reserved for you. You're staring and glancing around in awe.

You finally turn your eyes to his and he holds up a slip of paper that gives you pause.

"Oh no. No Sam. I don't...not anymore." You ramble.

"Hush Stella girl. Listen. When else are you going to have the chance to sing in the same place where your grandparents met. On the same stage. In a nearly identical dress." He slides over a picture and sure enough your dress is nearly the same as your grandmother. She's standing on the stage and staring off to the side at your grandfather who is playing the piano. 

"Stells, you don't have to. But I think you want to." Sam says and slides the sign up sheet toward you. 

You stare up at him and know he'll be there if this goes badly. 

"You'll be perfect. You forget..." He says as you select your song and hand the clipboard to the pssing waiter. "...you treat me to a concert nearly every morning and night in the shower. Second best part of my day." 

You laugh and throw your straw wrapper at him.  
"And what's the best?" 

"Getting to kiss you awake every morning." 

Your grin could light a city block.

Soon the food and drinks come. You're feeling loose and warm from the wine by the time you're called to the stage. 

You stay seated just long enough to see Sam's reaction to your intro.

"Ensuite, pour notre Jam Session Aretha Franklin, depuis l'Amérique… Stella Wilson."

The grin he shoots you is wide and steals your breath he leans over the table and kisses you hard. You rise laughing happily and giggle when Sam pats your ass lightly. 

Finally on the stage you grin down at Sam as the opening bars to Ain't No Way by Aretha Franklin begin.

You give it your all. Telling Sam exactly how you felt this whole time. How you've been holding back too. That you're running from your own guilt as much as the other reasons. Sam just wipes tears from his eyes and leads the standing ovation when you're done. 

The club comps your meal and invites you back anytime when they hear your history with the place. 

It's two am when you both spill out into the street laughing and holding onto each other. You fall into the car and just hold hands on the way back to your hotel. You tug him behind you, into the hotel and further in to your room. Once inside you lean against the door and lock it tight. 

Almost in an instant Sam is on you. His lips kissing a hot path from your neck to your lips where he devours you. He's distracting enough that you don't notice he's undressed you and is staring at you until he pulls away to stare at your now bare body. No thong or bra. Just the dress and the heels.

"Baby. You've been...under that dress all night." He stammers.

You nod and get to work on his clothing. He helps a bit, too busy watching your tits sway.

You're both naked Sam lifts you and lays you out on the bed. He stops you when you go to kick off the shoes.

You grin up at him and he returns it before putting his mouth to better use eating your pussy like a man starved. He makes you cum twice before sliding his heavy dick inside you and making a mess. 

"Your pussy missed me huh baby. Listen to her...singing just as pretty as you do." He teases. You moan and cream around him which only increases the noise you make. Abruptly Sam pulls out and kneels by your head. You're only to happy to take his cream covered dick into your mouth and suck him viciously. 

"FUCK. Girl you gonna make me cum down that pretty throat. Shit look at you work that shit. Open...wide. Take it Stella girl. Take this dick." He commands and proceeds to feed you. You open your mouth wide and his dick slides all the way down your throat you look up at him innocently and start humming. Sam's eyes fly open and his hand slams against the wall while he retreats to maintain his dignity.

"Shit. What the fuck??" He glares down at you playfully while you lick at him. "Up. I wanna see that ass bounce for me." He lays on his back and turns you away from him his hands gripping your ass possessively as he guides you down onto him.  
You lean forward and do what you always wanted and bounce on him. Sam is moaning and smacking your ass saying both beautiful and filthy stuff between growls and moans and harsh curses.

When you cum it's sudden and intense. Sam follows gripping your hips and releasing deep inside you.

You lay there for a while until Sam drags you to the shower where he fingers then fucks you again.

Laying in his arms you explain, sleepily, that you've been holding back. 

"I could have told you that I felt...alone in our relationship." You admit.

"How about we promise no more big secrets." Sam shrugs. You nod in agreement. You notice he hadn't asked you about going home and you love him more for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this got fucking long. Jesus. Reviews and ratings are the stuff that feeds me.


	9. Venice - Italy Pt. 1

Venice - Italy

Leaving Paris was hard. Leaving Sam in Paris was nearly impossible. But you wanted to keep going. Plus. He said he had four surprises and you could help but wonder if he knew where you were going.

So you kissed him deeply and left him in bed early one morning heading to Italy. You'd always dreamed of seeing it. All of the beautiful pictures online hadn't done it justice. You checked into the decadent cliffside villa and watched the sun come up before climbing into the bed and catching up on rest.

By the time you awake you're refreshed and the cool ocean breeze tempts you to the balcony where you're surprised to find a hiking pack and a beautiful plate full of melon, prosciutto, and basil. Along with a pot of still warm coffee that was sitting beside a very well dressed man. 

"I feel like I should be worried about how easily you people seem to find me and break into my room." You snark and take the seat across the table from your sudden companion.

"Stella mi amore...if you assumed for one second that I might miss the chance to see your beautiful body glistening under the Italian sun, well, you just aren't as smart as you look." Tony winks dramatically and you giggle around a mouthful of the delicious food. 

"Anyway. I'm not really here. I'm picking up a thing for Pepper." He indicates the large shopping bags back by the door. "Thought I could come see how you're doing for myself."

He's dead serious and looks at you long and hard before a smile crosses his lips.

You shrug at him.

"Yeah. You'll be fine," He rises but not before snatching a piece of cantaloupe from your plate and uses it to point at a pile of clothes and the hiking pack. "That's for you. Car will take you to your rendezvous point tomorrow morning so. Go explore." He kisses your head and murmurs, "I'm glad you found it."

"Found what?" You turn to look after him he's opened the door to a steward who gathers Peppers things and Tony looks at you over his sunglasses.

"Peace Stella." He says and takes off like a bizarre kind of fairy godfather. The ping of your cell phone alerts you to another gift dropped into your checking account. Tony was bizarre alright but sweet and very generous.

•••••

The next morning you dress in the clothing under the backpack and head downstairs where the concierge directs you to the Range Rover that was to take you to your next destination.

It takes nearly an hour and as the buildings melt away into the beautiful country you're breathless at the scene. Lavender and basil hang in the air. Salt from the water not too far away. And there just off the road is Sam. With his own backpack and a smile.

"Hi." You say and grin up at him.

He pulls you close and kisses your forehead. You're the first to admit it's not what you expected and you look up at him with barely masked disappointment.

"Relax babe. I've got plans for you but we've gotta get going." He laughs and tugs you to the path.

You trek along beside him. Discussing anything and everything and bickering over the remodel you want done to the kitchen. Before long you stop on a hill and eat lunch together. Something about it all feels good. Like the hole that was between you was filling.

His hand holds yours tightly and when you reach the end of the path he directs you to the right and a few meters away you can make out the very large tent set up in the middle of a decently sized field. Sam wraps his arms around you and holds you close.

"Surprise." He whispers into your ear.   
You follow him through the wild flowers and tall grass and into the huge tent. There's an actual bed inside with soft carpets and plush chairs. You can see a claw foot tub next to a large window and a beautiful porch with a hanging swing facing the fields. The tent is made of a heavy canvas on all sides but above is open giving a unimpeded view to the clear blue sky.

"Sam..." You gasp.

"I know the only way you're sleeping under the stars with me is if you are sleeping on that Egyptian Cotton covered memory foam." He says lifting a brow.

"Compromise..." You say and smile softly.

"See. I've been listening." He jokes, but there's an earnestness in his eyes that kicks up your heart beat. 

You look up at him staring at him intently.

"I know. Thank you." He relaxes visibly. Tension you hadnt seen rolling away replaced with relief and joy.

"Sam. I..."

He kisses the word's away. His hands are spread wide one on your ass and the other in the small of your back pressing you closer to him.

"Come on. I wanna see what all this 'bubble bath' mess is about." He grumbles swaggering into the en suite. You sit on the bed and watch him and the sunset. When he's done you strip each other quietly while the water steams in the late evening sun. 

He helps you in and looks down at you in surprise when you sit back and indicate the space between your thighs.

"Shit...don't gotta tell me twice. You KNOW this is my favorite place to be." He sasses and settles in the tub his hands tangle with yours and use them to wrap your legs around him. "Alright I'm a convert. Bubble baths are the shit."

You laugh full and joyous.

You both sit in silence until the sun completely sets. And the sky is suddenly covered in the most stars you've ever seen. You're nearly breathless and before you know it you tighten your arms around him and whisper so softly you hope it reaches his ears.

"I'm ready to go home Sammy."


	10. Positano - Italy Pt. 2

Positano - Italy Part 2

"What?" Sam asks. His fingers tighten around your thighs and your hands stroke the ridges of his abs and stomach. The movement soothes you more than it does him.

"I'm ready to come home. We can finish our trip here together and fly home together. I'm done running away from you." You tell him and kiss his shoulder.

"First. Cut it out. I need to focus and it's already...hard...enough with you all wet and soft and fuck...OK. And second. Are you sure? There aren't any more doubts. We can..." He takes your left hand and fiddles with the ring he put there three months prior. "We can put this on hold Stella. Get married later or not at all if that's what you want."

Your snatch your ring hand from him so quickly you manage to slosh water onto the deck...

"Fucking Christ Stella!"

And smack your fiancé, apparently. 

"Sorry. Jesus. I'm sorry. But listen. You...I want to marry you. I really do I want to be your wife more than anything. It's all I can think about. It's all I've thought about since Florida, because, you came for me. I was scared and alone and you were there right when I needed you the most. I couldn't catch my breath and everything was too much and then I could breathe because you were there. You found me and it didn't seem so bad." You hold him close when he moves too look at you. You've been holding the words in for weeks and now they won't stop.

"Sam I want to love you and be with you forever. I want to know that you have my back. And I need you to know that I will always have yours. I want to be partners." You bury your face in the wet skin at the space between his shoulder blades and place your hands over his heart.

His hands cover yours and squeeze.

Neither of you speak for a while and it's starting to worry you until you feel a drop of water hit your hand. It's followed by another and another. Sam's shoulders begin to shake and you realize in shock that he's crying.

"Sam..."

"I just...Baby I didn't think you'd still...want me." He stutters out.

You stand quickly, regretting it almost immediately as your skin pimples in the now cool air, and move to straddle him. He wraps his arms around you and holds you like you're going to fly away. Again.

"This whole time, three whole months, I have been praying that you would find a way back to me. I fucked up and you were gone. It was my fault and really I'm surprised you didn't leave sooner. But I can't let you go Stella girl." He grips you even tighter bringing you impossibly closer.

He kisses the skin between your breast and it helps the cool air make you shiver. "I'm a selfish man when it comes down to you. I swear I'll do everything I can to keep you happy and to love you and protect you for the rest of our lives, until the breath leaves my body and even after that if I can manage." You tilt his head back to look him in the eyes. 

You're both teary-eyed and you lean down to kiss him slow and long. You can feel his hands drawing you closer but before you make love you have one more thing to say.

"How about, we run together for a while." He beams at you and your heart stops while a huge smile spreads across your own face. 

"There's nothing I want more...except to be between these thighs. And to marry you." You laugh at him again before it turns into a series of gasps as his fingers do work their way between your thighs where he makes you see more stars than are in the sky. 

*********

After a night of making love and fucking wildly, you awake sore but happy. Happier than you can remember because Sam is there. And he isn't going anywhere. Neither are you. 

You have a playful breakfast and hike back out to the road to the car that brings you both to the airport. You sit first class and sip champagne together. You land in Positano and immediately head to the beach which only last about an hour before your swimsuit robs Sam of all his willpower.

You spend the afternoon loving each other and the evening eating a delicious meal overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. Sam tells you that you have two more surprises and you pester him for hints which he dodges with kisses and morsels of delicious freshly made pasta and bread and sweet wine. 

You explore the city and live a happily indulgent life for a few days before Sam suggests that you visit Bali.

You agree, and in the morning you're on a plane sitting in first class again something you still aren't used to. You know in the back of your mind there's a super spy or three on the plane with you and it brings you comfort knowing they have Sam's back and by extension yours. Home will be there, right now you're experiencing the world with your man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review. Please?


	11. Bali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly done. Reviews make me faster LMAO.

Bali Indonesia 

Bali is exquisite. It's lush and green and the water is blue and green and everything seems brighter with Sam. 

The home you're staying in is too large for just the two of you but when Sam makes you scream his name on every flat surface he can get you on you're grateful for the privacy. 

On your fifth day there, after a very fun cooking class, Sam tells you the third surprise is for you alone and leads you to the back. There is a single massage table set up and he swims in the infinity pool while a pair a massage therapists loosen your body like nothing before.

"Oh my God baby." He shouts to you from the living room. You're in the kitchen preparing a late lunch a whole week after arriving in Indonesia, happy as can be to be cooking for your man.

"What?" You shout back and then pause... "Go wash for lunch I'm almost done." You grin when you notice he does as you ask and meets you in the dining room. His kisses you softly before pulling out your chair and sitting across from you. 

"So what's up?" He looks at you confused for a second mouth full and mid chew before he remembers and rushes to finish chewing.

"As soon as we're done were going out. I have something you have to see." He winks and you can't help the grin at his excitement. 

"OK. Do I need to change?" You ask and he looks you over slowly.

"That's perfect Stella Girl." He says low and you know what that tone means.

"Don't even think about it Sam. You just said we have someplace to be." You laugh and rise to clear the table. He stands to help you and follows you to the sink where he stands right behind you and kisses your neck and ears and shoulders while helping you wash the dishes. When you finish Sam lifts you into the counter and falls to his knees licking and sucking at the wet mess he's caused. His tongue is fast and unpredictable which sends you flying into orgasm. When he rises you kiss the taste of you from his lips and drop to your knees. Sam makes weak excuses but you know ultimately he loves this view of your mouth wrapped around him. You love it too and prove it quickly.

Sam grips the counter top and groans when you swallow him down. Its not long before he's cumming down your throat. He lifts you to your feet and kisses you softly.

"Come on dirty little minx." You smile.  
Sams idea is a bike ride. You agree and enjoy the beautiful scenery. Soon Sam leads you down a path to the ocean. You ride a bit longer until he has you climb off and close your eyes. He takes your shoes and leads you into the water. Once he's situated you onto a seat, the way that he wants, he tells you to open your eyes.

When you do it's to a beautiful ocean view and you glance around to see that you're sitting on a swing set in the middle of the ocean.

The view is magnificent and you glance around to see Sam sitting in a swing next to you. He holds out his hand to you and silently you begin pumping your legs in unison. Going up into the air and back, your toes dragging in the water. You laugh, it seems like the appropriate reaction to this weightless feeling swinging above the ocean as the sun turns the sky a beautiful orange.  
Reluctantly you climb off, not before Sam gets someone to take a few pictures of the two of you, and bike back to the house. 

Inside you shower together and then lay in the bed. You tangle your fingers with his and discuss where you're going next. Before you doze off happily.


	12. Cape Town (South Africa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly me geeking out about Africa.

South Africa

"You know." You tease from your seat next to Sam flying to your next destination. "I actually hoped we could come here for our honeymoon."

Sam, who looks more relaxed and laid back than you've seen him for a long while, waggles his eyebrows at you and looks you up and down with a lick of his lips. 

"Who says it isn't. Maybe this whole trip is a practice honeymoon. Lord knows I been getting in that ass enough. Matter of fact." He lifts the armrest and slides you over but not before engaging the privacy screen over your first class 'pod'. 

"Sam...we can't."

"Shhhh...I'm busy." He murmurs into your neck his fingers teasing your nipples to tight points. The tunic and leggings you chose to fly in are easy enough for him to push aside to access your pussy that always seems to be ready for his undivided attention. His fingers make you cum nearly an hour later and he has to kiss you to muffle your shouts and wimpers.

He sits back in his seat after righting your clothing. He grins at you while he sucks the fingers that he just had inside you. You smile back sweetly which immediately puts Sam on edge. 

You lean over this time and pull him, already hard, from his sweats and directly into your mouth. Up and down using your tongue and hands exactly the way he likes. You can't make it an hour preffering to bring him a faster pleasure. As your mouth is occupied you look up through your lashes to find Sam watching you with his fist stuffed into his mouth. When he catches your eye you take him down your throat and hum quietly. Sam's eyes widen and he thrust cumming in long spurts.

When hes caught his breath and looks over at you he's incredulous to see you casually sipping your cosmopolitan and flipping through a magazine.

"Hey..." He waits until you look over st him smug smirk in place, "I love you Stella Girl."

"I love you too Wilson."

••••

Cape Town is like a dream. Table top mountains and perfectly blue waters of the cape. Sam surprises you with a helicopter tour covering the entire Cape Peninsula with the added bonus of him flying the two of you. From take-off you get a great view of Table Mountain, Robben Island & the V&A Waterfront. Continue along the coastline passing Sea Point, Bantry Bay, Clifton, Camps Bay, Llandadno and Hout Bay. After Hout Bay you are in awe of the famous Chapmans Peak Drive, which you follow until reaching Noordhoek Beach. From there Sam flies you south passing Kommetjie, Scarborough and Misty Cliffs. You miss most of what hes saying because low and behold you find 'Pilot Samuel Wilson' ridiculously sexy. But when he lands you at the lush vineyards your attention shifts and Sam laughs. You drink and dance and explore. It's perfect. 

After a week in the Cape you surprise him with a private safari in Sabi Sands. Seeing his face when you saw the lions and other animals was enough to make your heart melt. Hes a kid at the watering hole with the Elephants splashing a baby elephant playfully only to get a trunk full of water sprayed all over him. He splashed you for laughing but you couldn't stop it if you wanted too. You didn't.

The next three nights are spent exploring the wilderness during the day and each other at night.

On your last week you fly to the islands in Mozambique. Bazaruto Archipelago is where you find the edge of the world. Your lodge is quiet and secluded. Sam spends two days teaching you to dive in shallow water and scaring the shit out of you by swimming up from behind and grabbing your feet. When you dive into the perfect crystal clear ocean on the third day you're not at all prepared for the beauty that exists under the water. You see giant turtles and tiny fish. The reef is beautiful and expansive. Sam can't help but say I told you so when you're done.

That night you sit between his thighs while he combs through your hair and twists it neatly. When he's done you look at him through the mirror and smile with tears in your eyes.

"It can't be that bad." He jokes.

"Not even a little bit. It's perfect. Come with me." He shrugs and follows you to the white sand on the now silent beach. You stop just before rrhe the line the water has drawn in the sand and turn to him.

"Sam, I have loved you with all my heart since the day I met you. You are kind and funny and supportive of all my dreams. You are the smartest man I know. Not to mention sexy as hell. I want to promise to you and only you in front of God and the stars, that I choose you. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times, struggle alongside you in bad times and pray for you always. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, and an equal, knowing that we don't complete, but complement each other. I know this adventure was unexpected but I know it's the first of many."

"Damnit Stells." Sam is crying and you know you are too. The wind chills your wet cheeks and Sam wipes them away tenderly. He clears his throat just as you start to get nervous. Maybe he doesn't get it. He lifts your chin and kisses you softly before taking both your hands in his.

"Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, I know we'll build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there because Lord knows why you put up with my super freaks. I promise we'll be partners, friends, and lovers, today and all of the days that follow. Stella Girl my commitment to you is absolute. I love you." 

You leap into his arms and kiss him deeply just as the water laps at your toes. Sam carries you inside on piggyback your laughter being carried away on the wind.

When you wake up. You're alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'M SORRY! But. This IS the second to last chapter.


	13. Savanna, Georgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for indulging me and reading this. Here's where we end. You can find other Sam works on my Tumblr brownsugarcocoabutterwildflowers.tumblr.com

Savanna Georgia 

AN: this is it. Thank you all for indulging me in this idea and for encouraging me to see it through.

Theres a note taped to the mirror and with it a boarding pass. 

"Your turn baby. Thought I'd make it easy on you though. I love you Stella. Come find me baby."

You breathe a sigh of relief you didn't know you were holding. You notice you have a few hours before you have to catch the flight and make to take a shower only to find that Sam has taken all of your luggage with him leaving you with a change of clothes and your shoes. The shower is the quickest of your life not wanting to be away from him any longer than necessary.

You snatch up your purse and call a car to the airport unsurprised at the blonde sitting in the driver's seat and his brunette companion. 

"Shouldn't you two be on him?" You ask.  
Bucky shrugs.

"We've already done our part for him. Now we help get you to him. Plus. I'm Team Stella. Not team Birdbrain. Only reason I tagged along with Steve to help your moron is cause he makes you happy. And when youre happy you bring us those cookies."

Steve smacks a hand to Bucky's mouth.

"Just wanna do what's best for. You. Both." He says pointedly.

You laugh and they keep you entertained on the ride to the airport where you're shocked to find Pepper on a private airstrip. She invited you aboard and tells you that she's getting ready for a dinner party and you should get fancy too.

So over the 19 hours and 20 minute flight your hair is tucked up into a beautiful updo that highlights the coils of your hair. You both get massages and scrubs until you're glowing. Pepper only allows one glass of champagne right before you land. You're primped and polished and feel so beautiful you have to take a selfie to send to Sam. Oddly it doesn't go through. Pepper waves it off as Tony fucking something up.

When you do land Pepper asks for you to trust her and you nod when she admits it's for Sam and allow her to slip the blindfold over your eyes and your feet into a pair of heels.

Next you're put into a comfortable car and drive a while. Pepper gives you a small but filling meal of fresh tomato and mozzarella slices with large leaves of basil. You munch happily confused when you get out. It, smells familiar. Like Marsh grass and Sulfur.

"Oh my God Pepper. Are we in Savannah?"  
When she doesn't respond you have your answer.

She pulls you into a room that smells like mint and lavender and honeysuckle. Once inside she helps you into a dress you can't see but it feels wonderful. When that's finished Pepper and what sounds like three more sets of heels lead you on a walk through soft yet firmly packed soil and then hard wood. When the distinct smell of pipe tobacco and dark roast coffee fills your senses. The smooth yet aged and leathery skin covering a much larger hand slips into yours.

"Grand-pè?" You ask shakily.

"That boy sure does love you tifi." He says in that deep comforting rumble that never fails to put you at ease. You can't see him for the blindfold but you can tell he's looking down at you. "You better be sure about how you feel Stella. Cause I don't that this man can take much more. Hell. I can't take it. He been here wearing a hole in my floor. OK. They sayin I can take this blindfold off. You want to? We can go...out to the ocean somehow."

You shake your head adamantly. You expected Sam had a welcome home party planned.  
You do not expect a wedding, but that's the type of dress you're wearing. And it's gorgeous. Just what you would have chosen for yourself. It's beautifully designed and fits perfectly to your body styled with a pair of shoes you bought in cape town. 

"Now yo granmere is coming but I can't..."

"Buddy ..tu ferais mieux de ne pas ... God didn't give you a lick of sense he gave a fly. Hi cherie." 

"Granmere." You whisper in shock. You're overwhelmed and can't breathe.

"That boy really does know you well. He told me to tell you to breathe. And that if this is too much..."

"You tell Sargeant Samuel Wilson if he isn't standing there waiting for me I'll skin him alive and still make him marry me when I'm through." You threaten though your voice is wobbly. 

A laugh sounds out to your left and there's Natasha.

"Well said. I will relay your message." She says and hands you a bouquet full of peonies and honeysuckle.

"Now your Grandmere and I have been waitin for this, an we're sure your momma and daddy and Riley are watching. Proud. Just like we are. That Sam is a good man. He'll love you like he should." Your grandfather clears his throat and mumbles something about pollen.

"I want you to have something." You grandmother hands you a jewelry box and opens it. Inside is a beautiful necklace from the 40's. "Your something old. Your grand-Pè gave this to me when we married in 1946. I figure if we got 72 years out of it. Might be alright for you two." She says. He voice just as clear as it always has been. Even at 90. You lean in for a hug trying your hardest not to cry. They help you put on the necklace. And explain that the earrings you're wearing are on loan from a friend of Tony's and worth more than their entire estate. 

Finally they each take an arm and lead you down the flower lined hallway into an glass encased sunroom that leads to a white velvet carpet leading you to Sam.

And there he is. Standing tall and proud next to Steve and Bucky, all in their dress uniforms. The medals shining in the Georgia sun almost as brightly as his smile. Your best friend from Georgetown Olivia standing as your Matron of Honor. Her husband Jake is in the audience. And all you can see is him. The song begins and you're not sure what it is but you're glad when it's over because you're closer.

"Who presents this woman to be married to this man?" The minister asks.

Your grandparents each kiss a cheek and respond in unison. "On behalf of all that have gathered here, and of all those not able to be with us today, we do."

The subtle acknowledgement of you parents and Riley take your breath away. Sam shakes your grandfathers hand and kisses your grandmothers cheek and gets a pinch on the ass for his trouble. She giggles and takes her seat.

Sam is laughing too but he's focused his eyes on you.

"You found me." He murmurs.

"And I didn't even have to check Facebook." Steve coughs to cover his laugh.

The minister gives a short speech. You catch bits and pieces but all you can think of is in minutes you'll be his wife.

"Sam and Stella have already made their pledges privately but Sam expressed that they do an abbreviated version here." You nod. "Do you, Sam, promise to be a loving friend and partner in marriage, to talk and to listen, to trust and to appreciate, to respect and to cherish Stella’s uniqueness? Do you promise to support, comfort, and strengthen her through life’s joys and sorrows? Do you promise to share hopes and dreams as you build your lives together, and to grow with Stella in mind? Will you strive to build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor, filled with peace, happiness, and love? Do you promise to always be open and honest with Stella, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sam says loud and clear and the words hit you right in the center of the heart. Just when you thought you couldn't love him anymore.

" Do you, Stella,..."

"I do."

The crowd laughs. Sam beams at you.

"Breathe Stella." You hear Olivia say. "Let the man finish." 

She nods to the minister who is hiding a grin behind his notes.

"Do you promise to be a loving friend and partner in marriage, to talk and to listen, to trust and to appreciate, to respect and to cherish Sam's uniqueness? Do you promise to support, comfort, and strengthen him through life’s joys and sorrows? Do you promise to share hopes and dreams as you build your lives together, and to grow with Sam in mind? Will you strive to build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor, filled with peace, happiness, and love? Do you promise to always be open and honest with Sam, and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"Now Stells..." Olivia pokes you much to the amusement of your friends.

"Oh, yes. I do." Your eyes lock on Sam's. "I do."  
He takes a step forward but is paused by Steve's hand on his shoulder.

The minister is barely able to keep it together now. He has you exchange rings and finally...  
"By the power vested in me by God and the State of Georgia. I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride now son." Sam sweeps you up into his arms and kisses the daylights out of you.

•••••

The reception is a blast. Not that you remember much details. You know all of your friends are having a blast. And the food is delicious. But you spend most of the night in Sam's arms kissing and dancing. Teasing him. He warns you twice before he pulls you into a closet, pushes your dress up and out of the way and fucks you like a man possessed. He's about to make you cum for a second time when he leans over and says into your ear, "Cum for me Mrs. Wilson." And fuck if that doesn't send you flying.

"Let's go home Sam. I'm ready to be in our bed with you."

"Let's go home Stella Girl."


End file.
